<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Standing Between Us by Pebblish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078618">Standing Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebblish/pseuds/Pebblish'>Pebblish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, Everyone Is Gay, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole, Sobbing, Tears, hinata is heartbroken, kageyama is dead just so yall know, like dead dead, small amount of fluff, this is angsty for real, this is haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebblish/pseuds/Pebblish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Hinata have been dating for a year now. Hinata is happy with Oikawa, but cannot forget his first and ultimate love with Kageyama. Oikawa cannot accept that there is another who will always be in their relationship, standing between Oikawa and Hinata.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Standing Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t walk away from me, Tooru. You’re being unfair.”</p><p>Oikawa spun on his heel, eyes widening. He held his hand over his heart, lips pulling back in a half sneer. </p><p>“I’m being unfair? Unfair? You know what’s unfair, Sho?” His voice rose an octave, anger getting the better of him. He pointed a finger at Hinata, jabbing him in the chest.</p><p>“What’s unfair is that there will always be another man sharing our bed, lying between us. That there’s another man always on your mind. This isn’t a relationship between you and I- this is a relationship between you, me, and <em> him</em>.”</p><p>Hinata stepped back from Oikawa, mouth dropping open, a small breath of air escaping his lips, looking as if he’d been sucker punched in the gut. There were tears in his eyes.</p><p>“That’s so fucking cruel, Tooru. I can’t-” His voice broke, and he turned away from his boyfriend to stalk to the window, a hand raising to hold his head.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’d say that. I can’t believe you’d use my grief against me in some cheap, petty fight. That’s so fucking low.” Hinata pinched the bridge of his nose, glancing at Oikawa with watery eyes.</p><p>Oikawa flinched at the glare, hand reflexively clenching and unclenching. </p><p>“That’s not what I- I meant…” Oikawa sighed. He’d done the damage now- there was no taking back the words he had said. </p><p>“It’s been years, Sho. You have to understand how it feels to always be second in your mind. In your heart. I just,”</p><p>His voice trailed off, quiet. </p><p>“I’m just tired, Sho. I know it’s not fair. Not fair to you, to this.” He gestured between them, then ran a hand through his hair, searching for the words.</p><p>“I’m tired.”</p><p>Hinata looked out the window, refusing to meet Oikawa’s eyes.</p><p>“Just leave me. I can’t bear to look at you right now. Go to Iwaizumi’s for the night, I don’t care. Just… get out.”</p><p>Oikawa swallowed at the coldness in Hinata’s voice. He nodded silently, turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him with a quiet click. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata crouched, head pressed against the wall, his arms wrapped around his knees as he breathed shallow breaths. Tears were flowing in earnest now, and he didn’t bother to wipe them away. He felt angry at Oikawa, but also heartbroken. He knew he would never be over Kageyama. That kind of love was once-in-a-lifetime, sacred. But that was over, definitively over. </p><p>He was frustrated with himself, that after these years he still couldn’t reprogram that spot in his heart to hold another. Sad that he even needed to open his heart to another after Kageyama. Angry that the world was so cruel. </p><p>He stood slowly, shakily drawing himself up with one hand on the wall for support. The other hand fished in his pocket for a moment, drawing his phone out and dialing quickly. </p><p>The line rang only for a few seconds before Kenma answered, his voice light and even. </p><p>“Shoyo? What’s wrong? It’s almost one in the morning, you’re never up this late.”</p><p>Hinata breathed out for a moment, the palm of his hand coming up to press against his eyes. </p><p>“Ken, can you please come over? I just-” his breath hitched, stifling a sob. </p><p>“I just need you right now. Can you bring over some drinks and a movie? Something soft like a Ghibli. I just need a distraction right now.”</p><p>There was a rustling on the other side of the line, Kenma moving around. </p><p>“Of course, Sho. Anything you need. I’ll be over in ten with a movie, blankets, and all the drinks we’ll need. Do you want chocolates?”</p><p>Kenma knew that Hinata liked to gorge on chocolates when he was sad or stressed. </p><p>Hinata smiled slightly, sniffling. </p><p>“Yeah, thanks so much Ken. You’re the best,”</p><p>“I’ll be there soon, Sho. Sit tight.”</p><p>The line clicked and Kenma had hung up, Hinata walking to the front room to unlock the door and slump heavily onto the couch. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It was less than ten minutes later that Kenma arrived, massive bag in one hand and his Nintendo switch in the other. Hinata held the door open for him as he bustled in, his bangs pulled back from his face in two little buns on top of his head. He sidled over to the couch, dropping the bag unceremoniously on the floor. Hinata, locking the door behind him, moved to the couch. </p><p>“What all did you bring, Kenma? This looks like half your apartment,”</p><p>Hinata wasn’t annoyed, simply amused. He needed this distraction right now. </p><p>Kenma shot him a look, digging through the bag to produce a fluffy blanket, and his nearly pristine copy of Howl’s Moving Castle. </p><p>“We are going to relax on the couch and watch this masterpiece of a movie while I show you my animal crossing village and you are going to shut up and eat your chocolates.”</p><p>Hinata laughed, throwing himself on the couch with a flourish. </p><p>“Alright then. Did you bring some drinks?”</p><p>Kenma nodded, tossing the blanket to Hinata as he worked on setting up the television and movie. </p><p>“In the bag, I have a six-pack of beers. They’re nothing fancy, cheap shit, just like you like,”</p><p>Hinata rolled his eyes at that.</p><p>“There’s no point in buying expensive beer. It all tastes the same anyways." </p><p>Kenma moved to snuggle under the blanket beside Hinata, eyes glued to his switch already as the movie started. </p><p>“Don’t ever repeat that around Kuroo. He’d be extremely offended.”</p><p>Hinata laughed. </p><p>“I won’t then, thanks for the heads up.”</p><p>Kenma leaned his head into the crook of Hinata’s neck, eyes glancing up at him, taking in the slight puffiness of his eyes. </p><p>“So, can I ask what happened?”</p><p>Hinata didn’t take his eyes off the television. </p><p>“Tooru said something…” He twiddled his thumbs, unsure if he should tell Kenma. He’d only resent Tooru and try to confront him about it.</p><p>“He said that he’s tired because I’m always going to love Kageyama,”</p><p>Kenma sat up, his cat eyes widening. </p><p>“The fuck?! He did not.” Kenma growled, voice lowering dangerously. </p><p>Hinata quirked his lips, shifting on the couch. </p><p>“Not exactly that, but near enough.”</p><p>Kenma closed his eyes in annoyance, breathing sharply. </p><p>“That’s so shitty of him. Seriously, Sho. That’s too fucking far. Nothing justifies throwing your grief in your face so you can win some stupid argument.”</p><p>Hinata nodded, moving to turn down the volume on the tv. </p><p>“But I know he didn’t mean it, that he’s probably really upset that he said it, that he didn’t mean it to come out that way,”</p><p>He felt a sting in his throat, tears welling up again, biting his cheek. </p><p>“But it fucking hurt,” He whined out, tears falling quickly down his cheeks. </p><p>“It was so cruel,” his chest rose and fell quickly, quick breaths coming as he felt himself start to come undone.</p><p>Kenma dropped his switch immediately, the game forgotten. He wrapped his arms around Hinata as he sobbed, brushing his hands through his fiery orange hair soothingly. </p><p>“Let it out Sho, it’s okay. You have every right to be hurt. You’re valid.”</p><p>The movie played, the only light in the room coming from the television as Kenma rocked Hinata on the couch, his stifled sobs echoing in the room for a long time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all like this! I wrote this first scene on a whim and decided to post it because why not- let me know what y'all think! I'm not a huge Oihina shipper but lately I've been having massive Oihina brainrot, and had to do something about it ;)<br/>This is actually my first published work in the Haikyuu fandom, but there are more in the works! I have at least two Iwaoi fics in the works and one meta-length Kuroken fic in the works.<br/>Excited to see what y'all think of this, fair warning that this will be a really angst-filled fic so if that's your poison make sure to bookmark :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>